By-Products of Dreams
The By-Products of Dreams were by-products of sleeping New Yorker's dreams when hit by an incredibly powerful sleep dust from Sandman. History By-Products of Dreams (and later Nightmares)Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 11:33-11:38). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Keep reminding yourself that they're not alive. Only by-products of dreams and nightmares." started appearing in the Chelsea district areaJanine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 03:10-03:13). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "248 West 16th, got it!" as the Sandman was using incredibly powerful sleep dustEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:55-07:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "But one using incredibly powerful sleep dust. So powerful, it makes whatever you dream come to life." to make people sleep. The Sandman's goal was to make all of humanity sleep for 500 years. The Ghostbusters found on they new settings that the proton streams would disrupt they molecular density,Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:39-04:40). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Can we change polarization?"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:40-04:41). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Might help."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 11:45-11:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It disrupts their molecular density." which made them go poof. However, taking out a dream by-product also alerted the Sandman of their whereabouts.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:52-13:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Every time we take out one of those things, it's like holding up a sign saying 'Here we are!' " On the second confutation between the Ghostbusters and the Sandman, he turns some of the dreams into nightmares. It is also suggested by placing the Easter Bunny as a guard to the Ecto-1, that nightmares serve the Sandman. However, normal dreams do not report to the Sandman, as suggested in Egon and Janine's cases. Ultimately, it was by controlling a dream (lucid dreaming) one could in dream mode still fight the Sandman, which is what Janine did. After the Sandman was trapped, all By-Products of Dreams dissipated and everyone asleep awoke. List of Known Dreams/Ghosts *Sled lead by mice *Big nose nomad on camel *Pulp Fiction Octopus Alien *Tortoise and the Hare *Viking on his ship *Alien in UFO *Cowbow on horse *Trash can one-eyed worm *Mouse headed snake *Dinosaur (later turned into a nightmare) *Mailbox and Letter *Stay Puft *Snail *UFO and spaceship *Fairy *Worm-Dragon *Green Bone *Gold treasure *Little pig *Big Turtle *Spoon chasing Jello *Skateboard *Knight/Dark Knight #1 *Wagon *Easter Bunny *Large Pizza *Large Dragon *Peter's Awards *Train *Albert Einstein *Janine as a Ghostbuster Trivia *The By-Products' P.K.E. readings are different than a standard ghost's.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:03-04:08). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I don't understand. I'm picking up something from inside but it's nothing I ever encountered before."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:33-04:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The ion field on that thing is all wrong. I don't know what the particle beams will do to it." *The pink tank's design was reused in episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" as tanks that battled Lizardo. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7, the model yellow luxury car from Peter's dream is in miniature on the table next to Peter. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, the Easter Bunny makes a non-canon cameo on the far right section of the Conrad's store front. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, the space ship makes a non-canon cameo above the Roswell International Air Center. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15, the mail bin and envelope make a non-canon cameo running behind the Ghostbusters. *On page 10, panel 3, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, on the middle shelf is the basket that belonged to the Easter Bunny. *On page 12, panel 3, of Annual 2015 on the middle shelf is a miniature of the gold car Peter dreamed of when he was hit with the sleep dust. *On page 15, panel 1, of Annual 2015 in the other room is the Easter Bunny. *On page four of Ghostbusters International #5, the framed Einstein photo is visually inspired in part by the Einstein from Egon's dreams. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters International #7, once again the design of Einstein's portrait in panel 3 is non-canon reference to Egon's manifestation of Einstein. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters International #8, once again the Einstein portrait is a non-canon reference to Egon's manifestation of Einstein. *On page 24 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 4, Peter's toy is based on the gold car his animated counterpart dreamed of. *On page 36 of Annual 2018: **In panel 2 is the trash can with teeth dream by-product. **In panel 3 and 4, on the right is the Santa hat-wearing beast dream by-product. *On page 37 of Annual 2018: **The bulldog-pufferfish ghost and orange winged ghost dream by-products. appear. **Above Patty Tolan's left shoulder is the fish headed ghost dream by-product. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" References Gallery Collages StreetsinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png| StreetsinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage3.png| DreamGhostsinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png| RayvsEasterBunnyinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png| DragoninMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png| StreetsinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage4.png| Primary Canon ByProductsofDreams01.png| ByProductsofDreams02.png| ByProductsofDreams03.png|A Octopus Alien based on a pulp fiction mag. ByProductsOfDreams22.jpg|Octopus Alien dissipated by particle streams ByProductsDreamers01.png|A man sleeping in the air. ByProductsDreamers02.png|A lady sleeping in the air. WierdFicyionmag.png|What the man was dreaming of. ByProductsofDreams04.png| ByProductsofDreams05.png| ByProductsofDreams07.png| ByProductsofDreams08.png| ByProductsofDreams09.png| ByProductsofDreams10.png| Staypuftsandman.png| ByProductsofDreams11.png| ByProductsofDreams12.png| ByProductsofDreams13.png| ByProductsofDreams14.png| Sandmanmakesdreamsintonightmares.png| ByProductsofDreams15.png| ByProductsofNightmares01.png| ByProductsofDreams16.png| ByProductsofNightmares02.png| ByProductsofNightmares03.png| ByProductsofNightmares04.png| ByProductsofNightmares05.png| ByProductsofNightmares06.png| ByProductsofDreams17.png| ByProductsofDreams18.png| 007-11.png| ByProductsofDreams21.png| ByProductsofNightmares07.png| ByProductsofDreams19.png| ByProductsofDreams20.png| Secondary Canon ByProductsOfDreamsIDWVol1Issue7.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 HoppyTheEasterBunnyIDW2-3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 ByProductOfDreamIDWV2Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 ByProductsOfDreamsIDWV2Issue15-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 ByProductsOfDreamsIDWV2Issue15-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #15 EasterBunnyAnnual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 StayPuftMarshmallowsIDWAnnual01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Annual 2015 TrapAnimatedWeirdFictionByProductAnnual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Annual 2015 DreamEinsteinIDWVol3Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #5 ByProductDreamIDWAnnual2018-1.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ByProductDreamsIDWAnnual2018-2.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ByProductDreamsIDWAnnual2018-3.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ByProductDreamsIDWAnnual2018-4.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:RGB Characters Category:Ghosts